Love Me, Hate Me
by Bunny-chan2022
Summary: Yuffie comes to visit Vinny, as the girl tries her best to finally capture the heart of "The Great Vincent Valentine"! Yet, after a couple of cold-hearted words about someone near and dear to him, Yuffs may get the opposite of what she wants. So which is it: Love or Hate? A Yuffentine Fanfic, rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_*****Quick Note: Of course, my very first fanfic, and I'm glad I chose Yuffentine. For those who are reading, THANK YOU!**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't at all own anything.**_

Today was a usual day in Midgar, and Vincent Valentine had to expect the worse: Yuffie Kisaragi. Yup, she was coming over to the Shinra Mansion to visit her dear old friend Vinnie. Gods, why? Vincent thought dreadfully as he paced through the house. He surely didn't expect her out-of-the-blue visit, but He knew better than to doubt. To be honest, he actually had intentions to meet with Lucrecia, but alas, it couldn't happen, due to the little ninja coming to visit. She was with Cid, most likely raising all kinds of hell with him, probably mouthing off to him about getting here faster, while receiving a string of obscenities. The two seemed to have a father-daughter relationship, and an odd one at that. Vincent then pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. It read 3:45. Knowing Cid, who would casually take his time, he wouldn't be here for a while. Grabbing his scarlet cloak and buckling it up, he then locked the door, and headed to Lucrecia's cave, his long, tattered cape flowing in the wind behind him...

Yuffie, who apparently had no control over her stomach on any moving aircraft, leaned over the railing of the ship. She couldn't wait to see Vinnie, but her stomach was completely killing the peachy mood. She hovered over the rail even more, thinking that she would hurl at any moment now. "Oh, I wish I brought 3 boxes of Ginger Lemon Tea with me…" She covered her mouth, trying to shoo away the nauseous feeling. She looked out at the horizon, the sun already setting. The sky was already spotted purple and pink and this brought on a calming effect to Yuffie. She'd never been able to enjoy the horizon any of the other times that she was on the ship. Vincent was one to add to that, as well as anyone else. Yet, she smiled at the beautiful sight. She sighed, breathing in the cool afternoon air, only to receive a vengeful nauseating feeling. Doubling over, she then noticed the area in which she was in. This was near the cave of Vincent's so-called dear Lucrecia.

_That damn woman_, Yuffie thought almost unconsciously. Yuffie, who had then ignored her twisted stomach, had leapt up, scanning the area. She soon spotted the entrance, and found herself surprised to see a flying red cape flutter in the distance as it journeyed into the depths of the cave. She knew that cape anywhere. Soon, all feelings of motion sickness and anticipation quickly left, leaving anger and fury in their place. That dumb bastard. The selfless cold-hearted bastard…He really couldn't let that corpse go. Yuffie had tried all of her tactics (which greatly used her ninja skills) to catch Vincent's attention, all ending in helpless defeat. She'd even tried coming to her own birthday party in a kimono-style gown that came 3 inches above her knees just to flaunt around in front of Vincent to show off her maturing body. She tried everything about, and still nothing. Soon, after leaving memory lane and gathering her wits (and her stomach), she then knew what she would say as soon as he got back.

Vincent soon came close to his home, the Shinra Mansion. Boy, he had no idea that he would be gone that long. He then thought to himself that he never did leave the porch light on. As he neared the door, he immediately knew that a certain someone was in his home, and simply just walked in, closing his eyes, wishing to the Gods that it wasn't who he thought it was. Flinging his cape aside on the couch, he was simply sporting a tight black shirt and his usual leather pants. He knew what to expect: A killer hug that would most likely result in the two of them collapsing on the floor, followed by an "I missed you so much Vin! So how ya doing?" He waited for a second, and opened his eyes just a pinch, only to widen them to see an obviously pissed Yuffie.

"Hello Yuffie."  
"So where have you been Vincent?"

Vincent flinched at the tone of Yuffie's voice. She was always boisterous and bouncy, and had that little squeak to it whenever she would say something to try and catch his attention. This time, her voice was grim, signaling that she had something on her mind. This meant bad news. Besides, she had always called Vincent by one of her common everyday nicknames. She then looked up at him, and Vincent couldn't help but try and search the girl's smoldering grey eyes for anything that might give him a clue to her peculiar behavior. Still looking her in the eyes, he spoke." I was called out on a mission that's all." Vincent coolly lied. Lying came to him easily. Yet, still seeing the look on Yuffie's face still signified that there was still obviously a problem. Still staring, her face a scowl, she remarked:

"Bullshit."

Again, she spoke in that voice. Vincent became amazingly shocked at her calm, immediate outburst, something that was the total opposite of the usual Yuffie. Vincent looked at Yuffie, and started to speak, only to be cut off again by the icy ninja.

"So you visited that dead psychotic bitch, didn't you?" Yuffie's mind was already voiding itself, almost as if her brain had malfunctioned and was letting everything she dared not to say in the open out to the world…and worse: In the company of Vincent. Vincent froze at what Yuffie called Lucrecia, and his blood started to boil. "Yuffie…don't start." Vincent warned her, "Oh, what? Trash talk about that scientific _bitch_ that you supposedly fell in love with…?" Vincent then growled, and Yuffie couldn't hold it in any longer. She openly let a snicker come out past her lips.

She didn't realize it, but, deep down, she truly did have feelings for Vincent. She knew this from the bottom of her heart… and that she couldn't stand this anymore. She couldn't stand to watch as Vincent completely ignored her as she practically flung herself out in the open for him to notice her. She wanted him so badly, yearned for him, and yet, nothing happened. It looked to her that despite the chick being in an almost dead/comatose state, he still had feelings for her. Now, he really proved it to her how meaningless she was to him. Tears were already gathering into her eyes and she tried her very best to hold them in. "She fucked your life up, and yet you're still going to see her! What the hell?! She even left you for that fucking bastard Hojo! The chick was a total scientific whore who pushed you out of her life, tossed you around, and then ended up throwing you away like a fucked up toy!" She yelled, "If that doesn't prove she's a total crazed maniacal _bitch_, I don't know what does!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Yuffie then panted, exhausted at what she had just said. This too was what was in her heart. She couldn't help it. Vincent, who simply stared dumbfounded, was shaken by Yuffie's words and quaked with rage. How he'd never thought that Yuffie could be like this. Yuffie's heart then began to pound as she could sense Vincent's aura. She looked up at him, only to see two cold ruby red eyes stare icily back at her. She shivered as she was held in a locked gaze with the so-called vampire. She could immediately tell that he was pissed beyond recognition and that if looks could kill, she'd be sprawled on the floor lifeless as of right now. His hands were balled into fists as he tried with all his might to contain his anger and fury.

"Get out…" Vincent whispered, barely heard. "W-What?" She said, muttering, this time HER turn to look at him shocked and in worry. Her voice had already reaching pitched level, and wove itself around into panic and immediate fear. "I said…_GET OUT." _He bellowed, and the whole mansion felt as if it shook. Yuffie's fears only intensified, as his echoes bounced off the walls. "Vin…" She started to speak, trying to keep down a sob. "You heard me damn it! Get the Hell out!" He firmly stated to her in his low, anger-filled voice. Yuffie looked at him with tears in her eyes, and realized that this couldn't be Vincent. To her, this had to be a joke. She then got up, grabbed her luggage, and ran. She ran and ran through the doors of the mansion to the open world. Yuffie's heart felt as if it had broken into millions of pieces at what Vincent had told her. Soon, before she knew it, she was running so fast that she had made it the border within several minutes. Letting the tears fall since she was all alone in the forest clearing, she pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey, Yuffs!" Tifa's voice rang in a sing-songy voice after she answered.

"H-Hey B-Boobs…Is-is it possible th-that you can come a-and get me?" Yuffie sobbed into the phone, tears streaming. There soon was a whole puddle of tears where she was sitting on the ground. She felt so helpless right now."Oh, Gods, Yuffie! What's wrong? Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be at….Oh, no! What happened between You and Vincent?" She spoke through the phone at the bar, drying off a glass, curious and worried as any friend would.

Yuffie then tried with all her might to wipe away the tears flowing from her eyes, but was failing miserably. She let out a little wail into the phone, not holding back.

"I-I really f-fucked up T-Tifa…!"

_**To be continued….**_

_*****I obviously am no expert, and I hope that you keep reading! Thank you very much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Note: Thank you Valkera, YuffieValentine2010, Guest, mykingdomfan, and Sirenmist! I very much appreciate the reviews you've given me, because they have given me the inspiration for the next chapter! Thank you and again, for those reading now, Thank you anyway…!**_

As soon as they arrived at Seventh Heaven, Tifa slammed her hands on the bar. Yuffie jumped in surprise. She looked at the twisted contorted face that was Tifa. She was flushed from anger, and her mouth was twisted slightly to show a not to menacing snarl. To make it worse, she was already round and showing. Yup, Cloud and Tifa had gotten busy right after they had tied the knot. They, of course, got married there at Seventh Heaven, but due to Cloud's low tolerance of Alcohol, they cut the reception short. She was eight months now, and she was already trying to raise her blood pressure. "Okay SPILL! What the HELL happened?" Tifa growled, and Yuffie tried to make the attempt to slide back in her chair and away from the bar. Yuffie, who was still crying obviously, decided to tell her the whole thing, from her spotting Vincent's cape in the mouth of Lucrecia's cave to her frantic run out of the Shinra Mansion…

"Look, Tifa, it's my fault…"

"Your fault my ass! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Tifa started to ramble on and on. Soon, she continued on and on cursing, and it would've done Cid's heart good to know that his profanity had rubbed off on even the most kindest of people.

"But Tifa, I started it first…"

"Ugh…OKAY. You didn't have a right saying that shit about her Yuffie. The woman is dead, and you're to respect that. Oh, and because of her, Vincent is able to control Chaos due to the Protomateria! But that doesn't give his emo-ass the right to kick you out because you spouted the truth…!" Tifa shouted, slamming a glass on the bar, and causing it to break into many tiny little shards.

"Oh, shit!" Tifa gasped, and immediately apologized for what she had done. Waddling over to the janitor's closet, she took out the broom and dustpan, and headed over to the bar to clean up the mess when Yuffie immediately took them from her. "I'll get it." She told her, and started to clean up. "Hey, Yuffs, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't clean up. Besides, it's exercise for the baby." She rubbed and patted her stomach lovingly. Yuffie, who had swept up the last of the glass, dumped the last of it, and stared at Tifa, and her unborn bundle of joy.

"Tifa…You're so lucky…"

"Huh?" She looked at her questioningly. "I mean, you and Cloud already have a Cloud Jr. on the way…I mean…when am I going to get my happily ever after?" She started to cry some more after that last comment. Tifa, pregnant she may be, briskly walked over to Yuffie and hugged her the best way she could. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry. You will…" Tifa told her, cooing. "But you've seen Vince! He's just IMPOSSIBLE! You should know! You helped me on our not so lucky attempt to get his attention on my birthday last year!" Yuffie mentioned. Yeah, last Year, Tifa could totally tell that Yuffie was seriously head over heels with Vince last year, and decided to help her. They picked out the skimpiest dress they could find and thought of all kinds of ways that Yuffie could flaunt her body. "Well, don't worry about that! ANYWAY, WE ARE GOING TO GET HIS ASS!" Tifa yelled, shaking her fist. "How exactly?" Yuffie asked her.

"WE ARE—"

Tifa started to speak, before covering her mouth with her hands. She then ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and slammed the bathroom door nice and hard. "Boobs…" Yuffs spoke from outside the door, and Tifa could only moan. "Ugh… I don't think I'll be able to help you today…" She said, and Yuffie then heard gagging noises, and quickly asked Tifa if she was going to be alright. With a usual "Yes", she immediately left to go to her apartment, and flopped down on the couch as soon as she bust through her door. Being the daughter of the leader of Wutai did have its advantages, not that she got bratty with them or anything. She gazed around her apartment and after looking around soon came up with an idea. She quickly got up and leapt out of the window. Two story wasn't that high for her, and she quietly landed like a feline. She smirked at herself, and headed again to Vincent's home.

Arriving there as quickly as she could, she spotted that a light was on in his room upstairs. The mansion itself was huge. There were, like, 8 rooms upstairs! Yuffie then swung herself up a tree and somersaulted on the windowsill of Vincent's bedroom window. She immediately looked inside, and being extra careful, lifted up the window slowly and quietly, before quickly stepping in. She had never know how indescribably tidy Vincent could be. This was nothing like Yuffie's own apartment, shelves overstacked with books from Wutai and Materia. Clothes were littered everywhere, and the bed was a mess. No, Vincent's room was nice and clean and tidy, the bed neatly made, his bookshelves, full of dark fiction and other genres, stood orderly on his shelf. She had no idea the guy was a total neatfreak. She could be if she wanted to, yet she just couldn't see the Single White Rose of Wutai fawning over every little cleanly detail…

Anyway, Yuffie, being the curious ninja that she is, starting snooping around, while she could hear Vincent in the shower. She looked through his closet, seeing nothing but black attire, and everywhere else that might shed some light on the brooding man's life. While snooping, she then got up and turned in the direction of his nightstand, seeing something that instantly caught her eye. On the nightstand was a picture of two people: A tall pale looking man in a black ravishing suit, with short black hair and red eyes, and a short, yet beautiful woman in a lab coat and her long brown hair in a ponytail, wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Sitting on the edge of Vincent's bed, Yuffie growled at the old picture of Vincent and Lucrecia. Staring at Lucrecia, Yuffie immediately felt a deep pang in her stomach. Was she not enough for Vincent? Yuffie, in the past few years, had grown quite a bit. Her own chest had actually started to grow, yet she wasn't as big as Boobs. Her posterior had gotten bigger due to her hips getting wider, making it almost all the harder to get through small places like she used to, and her own hair, had outgrown its previous style, flowing down her back, and reaching her butt just about. She thought about cutting it, but yet, she didn't because it might spark an interest in Vincent, yet he completely ignored her.

Soon, drops of water fell onto the picture she so desperately clung onto, until she realized that they were her own tears. She again tried to wipe them away, but just like earlier today, she couldn't stop herself. Her body told her to stop, and to live it, but her heart felt so heavy and broken right now. _Damn it…Why can't I stop for Leviathan's sake? _ She thought, setting the picture down back on the nightstand. "Why is it that I try so DAMN hard to please that bastard, to get his attention? I just don't get it?!" She said aloud, but she didn't care. Soon, in an instant, a bolt of thunder struck and Yuffie immediately jumped to the farthest end of the bed, and away from the window. "CRAP, and now I can't stand to even sit still even when it's simply thundering outside? What the HELL is wrong with me?" Yuffie thought, putting her face in her hands. _What a piece of work I've come to be huh? _She thought.

She then got up and decided to leave before Vincent came back. She leapt out of the window, landed on a nearby tree and then onto the ground. Before she even hit the ground though, she was already soaking wet. "Geez…" She said aloud, and then decided to call someone possibly to come pick her up. Cid, thinking of him as her father away from home, would scold her and everything, but she would be ready for it. She then went for her pockets and felt that her cellphone wasn't there. She patted herself on every part of her body before realizing that her phone was nowhere on her. "Oh, no…" Yuffie said, and immediately knew. Her phone must've fallen out of her pocket when she was looking around Vincent's room. "Oh, Leviathan…help me…" She mumbled to herself as she made her way back to his room. She then stepped back inside, careful of the steps she made with her being soaked from head to toe. She then inched over to the dresser, and found her cellphone on the ground at the entrance of the closet. "Ah Ha!" She said, snatching it up, and started to head back out the window. She then heard a creaking sound, and her head snapped around to see Vincent.

Vincent had walked out of the room feeling refreshed. Soon, he could finish reading up on his novels and go on to sleep. His eyes closed, he soon peeled them open, and saw a soaking wet Yuffie, facing him, and a leg already out the window.

Yuffie, who had been shocked at the sight of Vincent come out of the bathroom, was already shocked that his long, black hair stuck to his back, his pale skin had a great comparison to his ruby-red eyes, and he had the muscle-toned body of a god, but…What truly caught Yuffie off guard wasn't any of those certain features…

It was the fact that the White Rose of Wutai, who was still a virgin, had never seen a fine, naked man in her life….

Her face had already turned beet red, engulfing her whole face in scarlet, as she whispered faint enough words for Vincent to hear:

"_Oh, Sweet Leviathan_…"

_***Please review! And Thank You!**_


	3. Chapter 3

***Hello World! Thank you for the reviews! I know it's taken me a while, but I am back! Thank you and I love you all!**

**-Also, Chaos's voice is in Bold Italics, just to let you know. XD**

It was thundering outside of the Shinra Mansion, and everything was quiet, besides the occasional "boom" outside.

Inside, though, was a totally different thing.

Yuffie had caught the great Vincent Valentine naked, nude, bare, stripped…

Heck, in his Birthday Suit!

Her face was as red as his ruby red eyes, and her own body was on fire, especially her face. She stood near his bedroom window, with one leg outside of it, her hands propped up on the window pane. Her hair was slick down her back, her clothes completely soaked, and her face contorted in shock and embarrassment.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Vincent quickly took the towel from around his neck and placed it around his waist. His face had also turned the color of his eyes, and Yuffie was shocked as this was the first time that she ever saw him blush.

"I-I-I…" was all that Yuffie could say. She couldn't help it. She couldn't keep her eyes locked on Vincent's face. It was his body that she couldn't help but stare at. "HEY!" Vincent growled at her, and she jumped, her eyes staring back into those cold crimson orbs.

"I What? Damn it Yuffie, I told you to leave. Gods…" He groaned, sighing afterwards. _Who knew she could be such a pain in the ass? Didn't I tell her to leave…? _Vincent thought to himself. "Look, little girl, I don't need your ass here, got it?" Vincent icily spoke, sending chills up Yuffie's spine. It only took that one comment to make Yuffie Kisaragi's blood boil. "Little Girl? LITTLE GIRL?! I AIN'T NO LITTLE GIRL, GOT IT?! I AM A FUCKING 21-YEAR OLD WOMAN!" She threw that dagger at him. "Compared to me, yes, you are! Now, LEAVE. I hate repeating myself." Those same eyes and cruel voice bore through Yuffie, but she had to hold her own.

"You bastard…"

Vincent stared at Yuffie, waiting for her to make her exit…but, no…she wouldn't do that…She couldn't. She hated it. Working with Vincent, visiting Vincent, she hated it all. She hated it, because she knew that to him, she was just a friend, a pest to knock on his door whenever she came by to visit. She couldn't help but be attracted to Vincent. She really couldn't.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS DUMBASS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU AREN'T BLIND ARE YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE IT? WHY IN _THE FUCK _DO YOU THINK I VISIT YOU, AM ABLE TO WORK WITH YOU?!"

Yuffie screamed and yelled, tears pouring from her eyes. Her own emotions got the better of her. Her anger, her sadness, she was letting them all out. All Vincent could do was stand at the opposite side of the room and stare at her with fury in his eyes. He couldn't stand it any longer. His eyes twitching, he glided across the room towards her.

"What the-What are you doing? PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

Vincent had thrown Yuffie over his shoulder, and was walking out of his room making his way down the winding stairway. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Yuffie screamed, thrashing, hitting and clawing his back, making sure that she left some imprint on him. "You wouldn't get out, so I'm just gonna have to throw you out." Vincent said in a monotone, yet frigid voice. This only gave Yuffie more reason to claw and thrash around harder. His arm clung on to her tightly, not letting her go. She wished that her butt hadn't gotten so big, or she would've been able to have already wormed herself out of Vincent's grasp. "PUT ME DOWN! I SAID…PUT…ME…" Yuffie couldn't help but slow down, stopping her fit all together. Something felt wrong. She didn't have any strength left. It was almost as if all the strength that she had drained out of her in that instant. She slinked across his back, seeing nothing but the floor. She could tell that Vincent was almost at the door of the mansion, and was ready to throw her fat butt right on her ass outside in the rain. Soon, she saw black blotches in her vision, and not too soon afterwards, everything went black.

Nearing the door, Vincent, who had completely ignored Yuffie's tantrum, was about to throw her out, until he noticed that her body was completely limp. "Quit with the act." Vincent said immediately, seeing this as a way for her to escape free. She didn't respond…

"Yuffie." Vincent said her name again, but there was only silence. "Shit."

Sighing and regretful, Vincent quickly hiked up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Before laying her down, he noticed that she was running a fever. She was panting, her breathing rapid, and she was totally flushed. He knew that he had to get her out of her soaked clothes, or she would get worse. Sighing, he knew the inevitable, so he went ahead and stripped her. After taking off her shirt and shorts, he slightly blushed as he saw an almost naked Yuffie lying dead in front of him. She was wearing matching black underwear with intricate purple lace.

**_Oh, look. Vincent Valentine really is a pervert! _**

_Oh, shut up Chaos. _

**_What? You're the one looking at her. Now, I have got to admit, that's one fine body I'd love to have a taste of!_**

_Shut it, you vile—_

**_Look, I don't see why you're pissed at her. You two are like a husband and wife, bickering. I won't lie, it's kind of amusing to see you two at it._**

_Why you?! And what on earth are you talking about?! No, we aren't!_

**_Sure, YOU say that. I'm not blind though. Now, about little Miss Fine Ass over here with her scrumptious…_**

_Will you just SHUT UP?! _

**_Wow, you are hopeless. Oh, well…_**

Finally having some quiet, Vincent continued. Sometimes, he couldn't believe the times when Chaos would jump into his thoughts, and the things he said…Ugh. Vincent then grabbed one of his tank tops from his drawer and slid it on Yuffie, careful of not waking her. Her hair did get in the way, as his fingers got caught in it, but he did get the job done. He had already dressed himself into a pair of black sweatpants and also a black tank top. Finishing, he sighed, covering her up, and left to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a little bowl nearby on the shelf, filled it with cold water, and a cloth, and immediately came back to a bed-ridden Yuffie. He grunted at the pained, fever-induced expression on her face, and got to work.

It was a couple of minutes until he was finished wiping all the sweat that accumulated. Taking the cloth, he carefully folded it, dipped it in a new bowl of clean icy water, after wringing it out, and laid it on her forehead.

_Geez, and here I'm taking care of her. She should've stayed home…_Vincent thought, carefully watching the sleeping girl. He then looked outside. It was still pouring and lightning lit the sky. Looking back at Yuffie with a whole-hearted sigh, He couldn't help but notice how…grown up Yuffie looked. He remembered a couple years back how she was so small. She was simply a teenager, a zealous one at that. He remembered how even Reno and the other men had joked that she was flat as a board. Yet…several years passed…and this is what she looked like. She even let her hair grow out. Vincent knew how much she hated having her hair long, and was surprised that she hadn't cut it. Her jet black locks were longer than his own dark tresses. He reached out and took a long lock of her hair, feeling it silky texture.

Soon, in that instant, it was then that Yuffie's eyes seemed to have peeled open. Of course, she felt weak, but not too much that she couldn't speak or move. She noticed a pale figure right beside her, her vision still foggy. Out then was a voice that she could clearly recognize. It was that same sexy voice that could piss her off in an instant, but sent shivers down her spine (the good ones).

"Hmmm. So the princess decides to wake up from her fever? I thought the Great Single White Rose of Wutai didn't get sick…Guess I was wrong…"

*****Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Right now, I'm doing my happy dance to celebrate! Please leave reviews! If reviews are cookies, then I want to be the Cookie Monster! That, and I love cookies anyway! XD **

***Valkera: Yeah, I totally agree, I had to make it where Tifa mentioned that. Oh, and she did get lucky. Who knows what I'd do to a nekkid Vinny? XD**

***Aeonfear: Yes, I think Vin's smokin' too! And thankfully, no, he didn't shoot. 'Cause if he did, we would've lost our dear Yuffie! Though, I was seriously thinking of him aiming Cerberus at her...Heh Heh...**

***Mb: Thank you! I'm glad! More will come soon!**

***Singerprissy: Thank you LOTS!**

***SirenMist: Yes, I was aiming for a good advancement and good spacing! I'm glad you like it! Oh, and yes, I can TOTALLY agree. Yes, Yuffie, bask in all his glory!**

***ForsakenRealms: Thank you for the review! I'm GLAD!**

***Br0k3n Ang3l: Yes, Thank you very much!**

*****Again, for those who reviewed, the ones about to review, and for all those who are just reading, THANK YOU!3**


End file.
